The Awakening of New Scouts
by Angel Raye
Summary: It is 30th cetury Tokyo and the Sailor Scouts must tell their daughters of their destines. Will all of them accept?


This story takes place before "The Sailor Scouts and the Next Generation."  
It is about revealing the destiny of the Scouts' daughters to them. Again  
I would love e-mails. Comments, feedback, Suggestions, please e-mail me at  
AngelRaye2@aol.com.   
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Never have and never will.  
The Awakening of New Scouts  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Chapter 1: New Duty  
  
Rini rushed through the palace out of breath. She was supposed to meet  
with her mother ten minutes ago but as usual she was running late. She  
remembered when she was little Mars worrying that she was going to pick up  
some of her mother's bad habits. Rini had said she wouldn't, especially  
after she had visited her mother's past self and saw how flaky she could  
be. Now Rini was fourteen, the same age her mother was when she visited  
her in the past, and one bad habit she picked up was that she was always  
late. Rini hoped that Mars would not comment on her tardiness. She  
wondered what her mother wanted to see her about.  
Rini finally got to the meeting room. She stopped to catch her breath and  
then went in. She was surprised to see that all of the Scouts were there  
with her mother.  
"Sorry, I am late Mother," said Rini.  
"It is okay my darling," said Neo-Queen Serenity. "We are just glad you  
are here."  
"This looks like an important meeting," said Rini. "What is going on?"  
"We are going to discuss your training," said Mercury.  
"I have already trained," said Rini. "Do I need more?"  
"As a Sailor Scout, no," said Mars. "As a leader, yes."  
"As a leader," said Rini.  
"Yes," said Neo-Queen Serenity. "We have decided it is time to awaken the  
new scouts."  
"The new scouts," said Rini. "Who are they?"  
"Our daughters of course," said Neptune. "It is time to tell them of their  
destiny."  
"Even Ariel and Madelyn," said Rini. "They are only six and seven."  
"We cannot leave them out," said Saturn.  
"But we also cannot wait until they get older," said Mars. "Annika has  
been having visions on her destiny."  
"Daisy's superior strength is getting her into trouble," said Jupiter.  
"You were only eight when you started training," Neo-Queen Serenity pointed  
out. "That is how old Annika and the twins are anyway."  
"You are going to be their leader," said Pluto.  
"Just like your mother was our leader," said Venus.  
"I am ready," said Rini. "Who is going to tell the kids?"  
"Each scout will tell their own child," said Neo-Queen Serenity. "Then the  
training will begin."  
"We will make all of you proud," said Rini.  
  
Chapter 2: Sailor Chibi Mercury  
Ariel sat in her quarters trying to decide what to do. She wanted to read  
her Science book but her mother wanted her to start having fun too. Ariel  
was a child and her mother wanted her to be a child. At six years old  
Ariel had an I.Q. of 400 and was already in the third grade. Her teachers  
wanted to put her in a higher grade but Mom said no. When Ariel asked her  
why, Mom had told her that she herself had a difficult time making friends  
until she met the future queen. She did not want her daughter to go  
through the same loneliness she had gone through as a child. Putting her  
further ahead would only increase the loneliness.  
"You are deep in thought," said a voice and Ariel turned and saw her  
mother, Sailor Mercury, standing there.  
"Mom," said Ariel and she gave her mother a hug. "What are you doing home  
so early?"  
"I need to talk to you," said Mercury.  
"About what," asked Ariel.  
"Your destiny," said Mercury.  
"My destiny," said Ariel. "I want to be a doctor when I grow up."  
"So did I when I was your age," said Mercury. "I still went to medical  
school and I am everyone's doctor here. I delivered all of the children in  
this palace. However, it was my destiny to become a Sailor Scout and  
protect the queen."  
"So what is my destiny," asked Ariel.  
"To protect the future queen," said Mercury.  
"You mean Rini," asked Ariel.  
"Yes," said Mercury. "One day she will take her mother's place as queen  
and you will take my place as Sailor Mercury."  
"But I am only six," said Ariel. "I am too young to take your place."  
"You won't take my place yet," said Mercury with a laugh. "I plan on being  
around for a long time. However, it is time for you to start training.  
Rini is Sailor Chibi Moon and she will be your leader. The queen used to  
be Sailor Moon until she became queen."  
"So I am Sailor Chibi Mercury," asked Ariel.   
"Yes," said Mercury and she handed a pen to her daughter. It was a pale  
blue color with the symbol of Mercury on it. "This is your transformation  
pen. You must keep it with you at all times."  
"I promise I will take good care of it," said Ariel.  
"Now hold it up and say 'Mercury Power, Make Up," said Mercury.  
Ariel held up the transformation pen, "MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"  
Ariel's clothes transformed into a scout uniform like her mother's except  
hers was a light blue with a royal blue bow.   
"Wow," said Chibi Mercury. "I never imagined that this was possible.  
What is my attack?"  
"Your attack will be 'Mercury Icicle Spears' and you can use them to  
bombard the enemy with ice," said Mercury. "You also have a visor and a  
mini computer like me so you can analyze the enemy."  
"Who is going to train me," asked Chibi Mercury.  
"I will," said Mercury.  
"And I will make you proud," said Chibi Mercury.  
  
Chapter 3: Sailor Chibi Mars  
Annika sat in front of the fire trying very hard to get a reading. "Come  
on," she said. "Tell me something. I know something big is going to  
happen to me. I just want to know what."  
Nothing came. Annika pounded her fist against the floor in frustration.  
She had been trying to find out for three days now about this feeling she  
had and she was getting nowhere. Annika was a sweet tempered child but  
right now she was getting very close to losing her temper the way she had  
seen her mother do on occasion.   
"Annika," said a surprised voice. "What's the matter Sweetheart?"  
Annika turned and saw her mother standing at the door. "I can't get a fire  
reading," she said. "I have this feeling and I cannot find out what is  
causing it."  
Mars knelt down by her daughter and put her arms around her. "That happens  
sometimes," she said. "But it does not help to get frustrated. It may not  
be meant for you to find out this way."  
"How am I supposed to find out," asked Annika. "I have had this feeling  
that something big is going to happen to me and I want to know what."  
"Maybe I can help," said Mars. "I know what is going to happen."  
"You do," said Annika eagerly. "Please tell me."  
"It's about your destiny," said Mars.   
"I want to be a priestess," said Annika.  
"And you will be," said Mars. "But you also have a duty to protect the  
future queen."  
"You mean the way you protect Neo-Queen Serenity," said Annika. "Rini is  
going to be queen one day so will I protect her?"  
"Yes you will," said Mars. "One day I will retire from the scout business  
and you will take my place as Sailor Mars. Right now we need to start your  
training."  
"But I am just a child," said Annika.   
"Rini was about your age when she became Sailor Chibi Moon," said Mars.  
"You will become Sailor Chibi Mars."  
"It does sound exciting," said Annika. "What do I do?"  
"Here is something for you," said Mars. She placed a purple pen with the  
symbol of Mars on it. "This is your transformation pen. You must always  
have it with you."  
Annika studied the pen. "It is so pretty," she said.  
"Now hold it up and say 'Mars Power, Make Up,' and you will transform,"  
said Mars.  
Annika held up the transformation pen. "MARS POWER MAKE UP!" She suddenly  
felt herself being engulfed in flames as her clothes dissolved into a scout  
uniform similar to her mother's. When the transformation was complete she  
saw she had a purple uniform with a red bow. On her feet were purple  
ballet style shoes. "I was hoping for high heels like you," said Annika  
with disappointment in her voice.  
"When you are older," said Mars. "Now for something else that is very  
important. You must never let anyone outside this palace know you are  
Sailor Chibi Mars. The wrong people could find out and you could be in  
danger."  
"I understand," said Chibi Mars. "Am I a scout of fire like you?"  
"Yes," said Mars. "Your attack will be Mars Burning Flames."  
"I will not let you or anyone else down," said Chibi Mars.  
"I know you will make me proud," said Mars. "I will start training you  
today."  
"Then let's go," said Chibi Mars. "I am ready."  
  
Chapter 4: Sailor Chibi Jupiter  
Daisy checked the oven to see if dinner was ready. She decided to cook  
tonight hoping that her parents would be pleased and then it would be  
easier to show them the note from her teacher. Tonight she was cooking  
Chicken Curry which everyone in the palace loved to eat.  
"I smell something good," said Jupiter coming into the kitchen.  
"I decided to do you a favor and cook dinner for you tonight," said Daisy.  
"How nice of you," said Jupiter. "So what went wrong today?'  
"What do you mean," asked Daisy.   
"It is not unusual for you to cook something small but when you cook a full  
course meal that means something happened that you do not want to tell me  
about," said Jupiter.  
Daisy flushed and pulled a note out of her bookbag. "Here you go," she said.  
Jupiter read it. "You got into another fight today," she said. "Now you  
have to stay in at recess for the rest of the week."  
"I'm sorry but I could not help it," said Daisy. "A kid from my class was  
picking on Annika so I decked him. I get so mad when people pick on  
someone younger than them."  
"I understand," said Jupiter. "I got kicked out of school for fighting but  
that does not mean it is okay for you to get into fights."  
"I am one of the oldest kids in the palace," said Daisy. "I just feel so  
protective toward the younger ones."  
"Well I am glad you feel that way," said Jupiter. "And I have something  
that will help you with your fighting."  
"Really," said Daisy. "What is it?"  
Jupiter pulled out a pink pen with the symbol of Jupiter on it. She handed  
it to Daisy.  
"What is this," asked Daisy.  
"This is your transformation pen," said Jupiter. "You are Sailor Chibi  
Jupiter and you have a destiny to protect the future queen."  
"You mean I am going to be a warrior like you," said Daisy in excitement.  
"Cool!"  
"Just remember that Rini as Sailor Chibi Moon is your leader," said  
Jupiter. "Now hold up the pen and say 'Jupiter Power Make Up' and you will  
transform."  
Daisy held up the pen. "JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!" Bolts of lightening came  
out and engulfed her. Her clothing turned into a pink sailor uniform with  
a green bow. "Wow," she said. "What is my attack?"  
"Since you are a scout of thunder and lightening like me then your attack  
is Jupiter Thunderstorm," said Jupiter. "I will be the one training you."  
"I will make anyone who attacks the queen or the future queen sorry," said  
Chibi Jupiter.  
"Exactly," said Jupiter. "I know I will be proud of you."  
  
Chapter 5: Sailor Chibi Venus  
Venus walked to her quarters ready to talk to her daughter. She knew it  
was going to be a difficult talk. At nine years old, Gloria was rude and  
obnoxious. She had no interest in the Sailor Scouts or their duties.  
Venus knew that her daughter was not going to be happy when she found out  
she was Sailor Chibi Venus. She loved her daughter with all her heart but  
Venus did find her very trying. She walked into their quarters and heard  
music blasting from Gloria's room. That was all she cared about. Venus  
walked into Gloria's bedroom and saw her lying on her bed with her eyes  
closed.  
"Hello Gloria," said Venus.  
Gloria opened her eyes. "Mom," she said. "What are you doing home so early?'  
"I have to talk to you about something," said Venus.  
"I was not rude to the teacher today," said Gloria.  
"Glad to hear it," said Venus. "But that is not what I need to talk to you  
about."  
"I told Annika I was sorry for calling her a crybaby in the playground  
today," said Gloria.  
"Good," said Venus. "But that is not it either."  
"Then what," said Gloria.  
"Your destiny," said Venus.  
"What do you mean my destiny," said Gloria. "I want to be a star when I  
grow up."  
"You can be," said Venus. "But you also have another duty just like I do."  
"Does this have anything to do with the Sailor Scout business," asked  
Gloria. "Because I do not want to be a Sailor Scout. I think it is dumb."  
"I am sorry you feel that way," said Venus. "Neo-Queen Serenity did not  
want to be Sailor Moon but she accepted it as her destiny and I hope you  
will too."  
"So I have to protect Rini when she becomes queen," said Gloria.   
"Yes," said Venus.  
"I don't want too," said Gloria. "Let the others take care of it and let  
me do what I want."  
Venus suddenly felt angry. "Young Lady," she said firmly. "It is time to  
drop that attitude and start taking some responsibility. You need some  
discipline and I think being a Sailor Scout will help."  
"What do you mean by that," asked Gloria.  
"I love you more than life itself," said Venus. "But you are rude, lazy,  
and disrespectful. I do not like your attitude and one day your behavior  
will get you into big trouble."  
"So I have to be a scout whether I want to or not," said Gloria.  
Venus handed her daughter a blue pen with the symbol of Venus on it. "This  
is your transformation pen," she said. "Hold it up and say Venus Power  
Make Up."  
Gloria reluctantly took the pen. She looked at it closely and then held it  
up. "VENUS POWER MAKE UP!" Beams of stars and lights came out of the pen  
and melted Gloria's clothes into a navy blue sailor uniform with an orange  
bow.  
Venus smiled at her daughter. "It looks good on you," she said. "Your  
attack is Venus Love Arrow since like me you are the Sailor Scout of love."  
Chibi Venus scowled. "I'll do it," she said. "But only because you told  
me too."  
"I hope one day that you will be a scout I am proud of and that you will  
want to be one," said Venus.  
"We'll see," said Chibi Venus with a sigh. She knew that this meant no  
more easy life.  
  
Chapter 5: Sailor Chibi Uranus and Chibi Neptune  
"Shall we talk to the twins together," Uranus asked Neptune as they headed  
back to their quarters. They did not expect to have families like the  
others. Along with Sailor Pluto they had raised Sailor Saturn. Once  
Saturn grew up and married Saturn Knight, Neptune and Uranus thought their  
child raising days were over with. They figured they would just help the  
other scouts raise their children. However, their destiny had something  
else planned for them. Eight years ago, right after Mars gave birth to  
Annika, a set of twins had shown up right outside of the quarters Neptune  
and Uranus shared. They were only about a few weeks old at the time and no  
one had any idea where they came from. Neptune and Uranus decided to adopt  
them and name them Hope and Faith. One thing that was unusual about the  
twins was that they each had a birthmark on their foreheads. Hope's  
birthmark looked like the symbol of Neptune while Faith's looked like the  
symbol of Uranus. Luna and Artemis concluded that somehow these were  
children from the past during the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity must have  
saved them and sent them to be raised by Uranus and Neptune in the 30th  
century. They must have also been sent to one day take the place of Uranus  
and Neptune.   
"I think we should," said Neptune. "Like you and I, they want to always be  
together."  
"Then that is what we will do," said Uranus as she opened the door to their  
quarters. The twins were in the living room doing their homework. One  
could tell that they were sisters. Both of them had dark blue hair and  
emerald green eyes. Hope was smaller and more ladylike. She wore her hair  
loose around her shoulders and she loved to wear dresses. She loved music  
and took both violin and piano lessons. Faith was taller and usually wore  
her hair pulled back in a braid. She preferred to wear jeans instead of  
dresses. She was the more athletic one of the two and played soccer at  
school.  
"Haruka papa, Micharu mama," said Hope in delight.  
"You came home early today," added Faith equally delighted.  
"Yes," said Uranus. "We needed to talk to you."  
"About what," asked Hope.  
"Something very important," said Neptune.   
"We're listening," said Faith.  
"Neo-Queen Serenity and all of the Scouts had a meeting today," said  
Uranus. "And we all decided it was time to start training all of you to be  
Sailor Scouts."  
"We're Sailor Scouts too," said Hope in amazement.  
"Yes," said Neptune. "One day all of us are going to retire and it will be  
up to our daughters to protect the future queen."  
"Rini," said Faith. "She is already Sailor Chibi Moon. Does that mean her  
mother was Sailor Moon?"  
"She was," said Uranus. "Rini has been a Sailor Scout for a few years now.  
She is going to be the leader."  
Neptune handed each girl a pen. "These are your transformation pens," she  
said. "You will notice the symbol on them look like your birthmarks."  
The girls studied their pens. "She's right," said Faith.  
"Now Faith," said Uranus. "You must hold up your pen and say Uranus Power  
Make Up."  
Faith held up her pen. "URANUS POWER MAKE UP!" She was enveloped in white  
lights as her clothes melted into a yellow sailor uniform with a navy bow.  
She looked over herself. "What is my attack," she asked.  
"Earthquake Tremors," said Uranus.  
"So I guess I hold up my pen and say Neptune Power Make up," said Hope.  
"Yes you do," said Neptune with a laugh.  
Hope held up her pen. "NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP!" She was surrounded by  
water as her clothes melted into an ocean blue uniform with an aqua bow.  
"Your attack is Tidal Wave," said Neptune.  
"Now there is something else you must know," said Uranus. "You are Sailor  
Soldiers of the outer solar system along with Chibi Pluto and Chibi Saturn.  
Your primary duty is to protect the earth and this solar system from  
outsiders."  
"We understand," said Chibi Uranus.  
"We will take our duties seriously," said Chibi Neptune.  
"Then you are ready for training," said Neptune.  
  
Chapter 6: Sailor Chibi Saturn  
"Mama Setsuna," said Saturn. "Do you think my daughter is ready to be a  
sailor scout?'  
"What makes you think she isn't," asked Pluto.  
"Like me she will be the scout of death and destruction," said Saturn. "Am  
I being good mother telling her that she may have to sacrifice herself to  
save everyone else?"   
Pluto gave Saturn a hug. "I think you are a wonderful mother," she said.  
"But I know how you feel. I always worried that you would have to  
sacrifice yourself. If your daughter is a good and loyal scout then she  
will do what she needs to do to save the world."  
"I just hope she has a chance to live," said Saturn.  
"Like you she will be reborn if she has to sacrifice herself," said Pluto.  
"And if you are gone when that happens then the other daughters will raise  
her just like Neptune, Uranus, and I raised you."  
"Thank you Mama Setsuna," said Saturn as she stopped at her quarters.  
"Good luck," said Pluto as Saturn went through the door.  
Madelyn was watching television. Like her mother she was small and  
slightly built. She was a year older than Mercury's daughter Ariel but  
looked younger because of her small size.  
"Mama," said Madelyn in delight. "Where is Papa?"  
"The knights are still with the king and queen right now," said Saturn.  
"They wanted to give all of us Scouts time to talk to our daughters."  
"About what," asked Madelyn. "Is something wrong?"  
"No nothing is wrong," said Saturn. "As all of you know no one lives  
forever. One day we will no longer be able to protect our rulers. It is  
up to you girls to protect our future queen."  
"Rini," said Madelyn. "She will be queen one day."  
"That's right," said Saturn. "And you will be Sailor Saturn one day. It  
is time to awaken you as Sailor Chibi Saturn. I will be training you.  
Rini is going to be leader of the Chibi Scouts."  
"Am I going to be the Scout of death and destruction like you," asked Madelyn.  
"Yes," said Saturn. "But you will only have to sacrifice yourself if there  
is no other way and you will be reborn again."  
"I accept that," said Madelyn. "What do I need to do?"  
"Take this pen," said Saturn handing her daughter a maroon pen with the  
sign of Saturn on it. "Hold it up and say Saturn Power Make Up!"  
Madelyn held up the pen. "SATURN POWER MAKE UP!" She felt a dark light  
surround her as her clothes melted into a maroon Sailor Scout uniform with  
a purple bow. She had a long scythe in her hand similar to her mother's."  
"Mama," said Chibi Saturn. "Is sacrificing myself my only attack."  
"No," said Saturn. "You also have a destructive ray that can destroy  
anything that harms you or your friends. You must be very careful with it  
because it is so destructive."  
"I promise I will use it wisely," said Chibi Saturn as she looked over  
herself.  
  
Chapter 7: Sailor Chibi Pluto  
Pluto walked into her quarters. She was not surprised to see Maggie  
sitting at the computer doing her homework. Except for Rini, Maggie was  
the oldest of the children. She was very mature and very responsible. The  
other children were always saying that Maggie was very mysterious because  
she was such a private person.  
"Mother," said Maggie as Pluto walked in. "I am so glad to see you. I was  
not expecting to see you today."  
"I know," said Pluto. Since she was the Guardian of time she did not get  
to leave her post much. She had been more flexible once she went back to  
the past to help defeat the death busters. Once she made the commitment  
with Neptune and Uranus to help raise Saturn she stayed in the past. When  
Neo-Queen Serenity used her crystal to wake everyone up Pluto went back to  
her post. Ten years ago Maggie was born. Pluto had to let Pluto Knight do  
most of the raising but she found time to come and be with her daughter.  
"I have to talk to you about something important," she told Maggie.  
"Is something wrong," asked Maggie looking concerned.  
"No," said Pluto. "I do not know how much you know of your destiny."  
"Not much," said Maggie.  
Pluto pulled out a pen and gave it to her daughter. "One day you will join  
me as the Sailor Scout of time," she said. "You are Sailor Chibi Pluto and  
like myself you will protect the queen and the gates of time."  
Maggie took the pen. "I had a feeling that this would happen one day," she  
said. "I will be glad to fulfill my destiny."  
"Hold up the pen and say Pluto Power make up," said Pluto.  
Maggie held up the pen and said, "PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!" She felt waves of  
lights envelop her as her clothes melted into a cranberry colored sailor  
uniform with a black bow. In her hands she held a staff similar to her  
mother's.  
"What are my attacks Mother," asked Chibi Pluto.  
"Your attack is Screams of Destruction," said Pluto. "You also have a  
power that no one else will have."  
What is that," asked Chibi Pluto intrigued.  
"With your staff you can protect a few individuals from changes should  
anyone tamper with the timeline," said Pluto. "You must choose wisely for  
it will be up to those you choose to fix the timeline."  
"I promise I will not let you down Mother," said Chibi Pluto.  
  
Chapter 8: Tensions  
The training began. Some of the Chibi Scouts such as Chibi Mercury and  
Chibi Pluto had no problems at all. Chibi Jupiter was quick to act  
without thinking. She just wanted to jump right in and attack. Jupiter  
found that she had to help her daughter not to react to her temper all the  
time.  
The biggest problem was Chibi Venus. She did not want to be a Sailor Scout  
and made it clear everyday. The other children got tired very quickly of  
listening to Chibi Venus's complaining.   
"Mina," said Neo-Queen Serenity one evening after the children had all gone  
to bed. "You have go to do something about Gloria. Rini has been telling  
about her attitude."  
"Reminds me of someone else," said Mina coming to her daughter's defense.  
"You were not happy when you found out your destiny to be Sailor Moon."  
"She was not as bad as Gloria," Raye pointed out. "She may not have wanted  
to be a Sailor Scout but she did what she was supposed to without  
complaining."  
"I am just worried about how Daisy is going to react one day," said Lita.  
"She is really getting irritated with Gloria."  
"Just give her time," pleaded Mina. "I am sure she will come around."  
"Don't tell us that," said Neo-Queen Serenity. "Tell the children. Rini  
is ready to boot her out."  
"We'll all talk to our daughters," said Amy. "We'll convince them to give  
Gloria some time."  
"Thank you," said Mina. "That means a lot to me."  
  
The next day the girls were all going through their training. There was a  
room in the Crystal Palace that was able to generate holographic villains  
for them to fight. Today it was a monster that was trying to steal  
everyone's energy. The monster had Chibi Moon, Chibi Mercury, and Chibi  
Saturn trapped in an energy ball. Its tentacles were wrapped around Chibi  
Pluto and Chibi Neptune. That left Chibi Mars, Chibi Jupiter, Chibi Venus,  
and Chibi Uranus to save the others.  
"MARS BURNING FLAMES!" Chibi Mars's flames hit the tentacle and freed  
Chibi Pluto and Chibi Neptune.  
"JUPITER THUNDERSTORM!" The lightening bolts hit the energy ball and freed  
the rest of the scouts.  
Chibi Uranus powered up. "EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!" The monster got hit. "Now  
Chibi Moon," shouted Chibi Uranus.  
"MOON TIARA ACTION!" Chibi Moon threw her tiara and dusted the monster.  
"Excellent girls," said Sailor Mars coming in to the room. "Annika, I am  
so proud of you."  
"Thank you Mama," said Chibi Mars.  
"You did well too, Faith," said Uranus.  
"Thank you Papa Haruka," said Chibi Uranus.  
"All of you did well," said Mercury.  
"All of us except Gloria," said Chibi Jupiter. "You did not do a thing."  
"Daisy," said Jupiter in a warning voice.  
"She's telling the truth," said Chibi Moon.  
"Yes," said Chibi Neptune. "What if all of us except her was trapped.  
Will she save us?"  
"Of course she would," said Venus.  
"Yeah right," said Chibi Uranus.  
"Look," said Chibi Venus. "I do not want to be here so lay off." With  
that she stomped out of the room.  
Venus looked very upset. "Why can't she show some enthusiasm," she  
asked. "The other children are okay with this. Why can't mine?"  
Mars put a comforting hand on Venus's shoulder. "She'll come around," she  
said. "Just wait and see."  
"Just give her time," said Sailor Saturn.  
"Thanks everyone," said Venus.  
  
Later that day Neo-Queen Serenity and the Scouts had a meeting about the  
training of the young scouts. "Overall," said Neo-Queen Serenity. "The  
Chibi Scouts are doing very well. They are all working very hard."  
"Everyone except Gloria," said Mars. "No offense Mina but your child has a  
real attitude problem. I thought Serenity here was uncooperative when she  
became Sailor Moon but your child is the leader of stubbornness."  
"Thanks a lot Raye," said Serenity under her breath.  
"I am only telling the truth," said Mars.  
"I know Gloria is very trying," said Venus. "But we cannot ignore her  
destiny."  
"The other children do not understand why she is to be included," Mercury  
pointed out. "We can be patient with Gloria but the kids can't. They are  
too young."  
"Rini is not patient with her either and she is older," said Jupiter.  
"Small Lady told me she is ready to kick Gloria out of the Scouts," said  
Pluto.  
"And as leader she could do that," said Uranus.  
"I'll talk to Rini," said Serenity noticing the upset look on Venus's face.  
"I'll try and get her to understand and to be more patient."  
"Thank you," said Venus. "I really appreciate all of your support."  
"Mama," said a voice at the door. Everyone turned and saw Annika standing  
there in workout clothes. "You said we could exercise together."  
"You are right," said Mars getting up. "Excuse me ladies but duty calls."  
She took her daughter by the hand. "Let's go get Daddy and we can all  
exercise together."  
"Yeah," said Annika and she and Mars left.  
"I have to go too," said Mercury. "Greg and I promised Ariel we would take  
her to the museum tonight. She is very excited about it." With that she  
left the room.  
"We are going to take the twins for a ride in the sports car," said Neptune  
and she and Uranus left together.  
"We are going to take Rini out to eat tonight," said Serenity. "She got an  
A on her history test so we are celebrating."  
"Madelyn wasn't feeling good so she needs me right now," said Saturn and  
she and Serenity left together.  
"I am going to spend time with my family tonight," said Pluto. "I don't  
get to very often so this is going to be a treat."  
Everyone left the conference room leaving only Jupiter and Venus together.  
Jupiter could see that Venus was very worried. She went over and placed a  
comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry so much Mina," she said. "I  
am sure Gloria will come around."  
"I hope so," said Venus. "It is so hard when someone you love so much is  
so difficult."  
"Daisy can be difficult too," said Jupiter.   
"You and I are such good friends," said Venus. "I had hoped that our  
daughters would be close too."  
"Maybe they will one day," said Jupiter. "Anyway I promised Daisy that she  
could bake a cake for her class bake sale so I had better get back to my  
quarters."  
"We are going to take Gloria to a movie tonight," said Venus. "So I need  
to go too." And the two scouts left the room together.  
  
Chapter 9: Battle between Chibi Scouts  
After school the next day, the children decided to play for a while in the  
palace garden. Rini was not home yet since she was in junior high and got  
out later. So the girls all had a break before training.  
"This is fun," said Annika. "I like these breaks from both school and  
training."  
"So do I," agreed Daisy  
"I like the training," said Faith. "I think it is so cool to be a Sailor  
Scout."  
"Me too," said Madelyn and everyone except Gloria nodded in agreement.   
"I think being a Sailor Scout is a waste of time," said Gloria.  
"So you are saying that all of our mothers and fathers waste their time,"  
said Daisy.  
"I just want to be a normal kid," said Gloria.  
"Don't you want to protect Rini when she becomes queen," asked Annika.  
"You all can do that," said Gloria. "But count me out."  
"You are such a brat," said Daisy. "If we were all in danger you would  
probably not do anything to save us."  
"Daisy, you are not helping anything," said Maggie.  
"I just don't want to be a scout," said Gloria.  
"You just don't know how to fight," said Daisy.  
"I do too," said Gloria. "I just don't want to."  
"You're just lazy like your mother was," said Daisy.  
"And you are a bully like your mother," said Gloria.  
"My mother was not a bully," said Daisy. "She just protected her friends  
and that is what I do."  
"Well then that's your choice," said Gloria. "A dumb choice."  
"That does it," said Daisy and she pulled out her transforming pen.  
"What are you doing," yelled Ariel.  
"Teaching this brat a lesson," said Daisy and she held up her pen.  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!" After she transformed she turned to Gloria. "I  
challenge you in the name of Jupiter."  
Gloria pulled out her transformation pen. "VENUS POWER MAKE UP!" After  
she transformed she faced Chibi Jupiter. "Go ahead," she said. "Make my  
day."  
"What are you going to do," shrieked Annika.  
"I am going to fight her," said Chibi Jupiter.  
"But we are a team," said Hope. "We cannot fight each other!"  
"Oh yes we can," said Chibi Jupiter and she flew toward Chibi Venus and  
punched her, knocking her down.  
Chibi Venus stood up and ran toward Chibi Jupiter. "Sailor Venus kick,"  
she said and kicked Chibi Jupiter very hard in the stomach.  
Annika turned and ran toward the palace screaming, "MAMA!" Ariel and  
Madelyn immediately followed her.  
  
The Scouts were all in the palace talking when talking when they heard  
Annika screaming.   
"Annika," said Mars in alarm immediately jumping up.  
"MAMA," screamed Annika as she ran into the room.  
Mars scooped her daughter up. "Annika," she said. "What is wrong?"  
"Daisy (pant) and Gloria (pant)," gasped Annika out of breath.  
"Hush Sweetheart," said Mars gently stroking her daughter's hair. "Calm  
down and tell us what happened."  
"Gloria and Daisy have transformed and are fighting each other," said Ariel  
as she and Madelyn came in.  
"Gloria got Daisy mad so she transformed and challenged her," finished  
Madelyn.  
"We have got to stop them," said Venus in alarm.  
"They could seriously hurt each other," said Jupiter. The two of them  
rushed out of the palace with everyone else following.  
Outside Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Venus were fighting. So far neither one of  
them had used their special attacks. Right now it was just fists and kicks.  
"Girls," said Jupiter. "What do you two think you are doing?"  
"Stop it right now," said Venus. "You are supposed to be fighting with  
each other not against each other."  
"I will not fight with a brat like her," said Chibi Jupiter.  
"And I will not fight with a bully like her," said Chibi Venus.  
"Stop this fighting," ordered Jupiter as she grabbed her daughter.  
"Enough is enough," said Venus grabbing Chibi Venus.  
Suddenly two roses came out of nowhere and separated the two scouts from  
their daughter. The Chibi Scouts both dropped to the ground. Everyone  
turned and saw the King and all of the Sailor Knights standing in a group.  
"Even warriors so young need to work out their differences," said King  
Darien. "Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, I know you want to protect your  
daughters but this is their fight. You need to let them work it out"   
"But they could seriously hurt each other," protested Jupiter.  
"He's right," said Jupiter Knight. "This is their fight."  
"They will never be a good team if they do not learn how to work out their  
differences," added Venus Knight.  
"Remember how Mars and I always argued at first," said Neo-Queen Serenity.  
"We learned how to work out our differences."  
"And we became a great team as well as close friends," said Mars.  
Venus and Jupiter reluctantly stepped back. "Very well," said Venus.  
"Work it out," said Jupiter.  
"Gladly," said Chibi Venus. She powered up, "VENUS LOVE ARROW!"  
Chibi Jupiter powered up, "JUPITER THUNDERSTORM!"  
The two attacks clashed with each other. Both girls dodged the attacks.  
Chibi Jupiter jumped up and kicked Chibi Venus so hard that she fell over.  
Chibi Jupiter immediately had Chibi Venus pinned down on the ground. Chibi  
Venus screamed. "I give up," she yelled. "You are too strong for me."  
Chibi Jupiter got off and offered her hand to Chibi Venus to help her up.  
Chibi Venus took it and got up. The two girls looked at each other. "You  
can be a good scout if you try," said Chibi Jupiter.  
"I promise to fight alongside you and the others from now on," said Chibi  
Venus.  
"That's all it took," said Mercury who was holding Ariel in her arms.  
"Someone just needed to put Gloria in her place."  
Sailor Venus and Venus Knight wrapped their arms around their daughter.  
"We are glad you have decided to be a scout," said Sailor Venus.  
"I will make both of you proud," said Chibi Venus and she and her parents  
went back to the palace.  
"Come on Daisy," said Sailor Jupiter. "We have to talk."  
"About what," asked Chibi Jupiter.  
"Your punishment for starting the fight," said Jupiter Knight. "We have  
talked about not starting fights."  
"So get used to our quarters because you are going to be stuck there for a  
while," said Jupiter and she and her family went back into the palace.  
"Mama," said Annika. "Why do Daisy and Gloria always get in trouble?"  
"Because one cannot control her temper and the other cannot control her  
attitude," said Mars. "Just like your mother when she was young."  
"Really," said Annika. "I have to hear about this."  
"You will one day," said Mars kissing her daughter. "Now let's go and get  
your homework started." The two of them along with Mars Knight headed back  
to the palace.  
"Hi everyone," said Rini as she got home from school. "Did I miss anything?"  
"A lot," said Neo-Queen Serenity. "We will have to tell you about it."  
"However," said Mercury. "The Chibi Scouts are finally a team."  
"And they will make a good one," said Uranus.  
"I am sure they will," said Neptune and each scout felt pride for their  
daughters, the future of Crystal Tokyo.  
The End.  
  
  



End file.
